Loosening Up
by AwesomeGizmo
Summary: Drabble. With Joseph, the Queen, Mia and Lily all packed into one small beach house it's easy to see how things may get a little mischievous. COMPLETE


Loosening Up:

The Queen grinned as her granddaughter came behind her friend Lily, and pushed her off the dock. She could hear her elated laughter, and Lily's shriek. She put her hand to her mouth in an amused surprise.

She watched as Joseph went behind Mia while she talked to Lily, Lily also seeing this kept the Princess talking. He scooped up Mia bridal style and laughed as she immediately started kicking her little legs out.

"Joe...! Joe...! No!" She cried as he swung her and finally threw her off the dock as well. She came up laughing, but splashed Joseph's legs. Sticking her tongue out at him as he walked away.

Clarisse laughed, she was wearing a two piece swim suit like the girls, but hers was more conservative. It had been Mia's idea to get out of the Palace, she wanted quality time to with her grandmother, and Joe, and Lily.

Clarisse had started to say that there was no where they _could _go to be alone, then Joseph said he had know the _perfect_ place. Turns out he was right.

Clarisse had forgotten that she even owned that property, but Joseph reminded her when he said he owned a cabin on one side of this lake. They had gotten excited but then he remembered, the lake was no longer public, so that wouldn't be good at all. The girls visibly slumped, much to Queen's reprimands. Clarisse had piped up then, saying that they should go out to the cabin, seeing as she owned the lake.

Rupert had bought her it after she told him she didn't like how polluted she feared it was becoming. It had been her pet project, cleaning it up. It was now perfect, especially after she found out a certain Joseph owned the cabin.

The beach along the lake was completely made of sand, and the surrounding woods blocked out any other signs of civilization. She loved it here, and was currently in the middle of lounging on one of the beach chairs.

There was a dock there, well kept up from the looks of it, and on top of the hill was the cabin. It was a beautiful cabin, with four bedrooms. That is a substantial amount for a lake cabin.

She swung her legs over the chair and tied her cover-up around her waist, while also pulling on her shawl. She walked over to where he stood, watching the girls splash in the water

"What was that?" She asked smiling to her best friend.

"Karma." He replied smiling to himself, "Even Royals aren't immune to it."

"It appears so."

Mia pulled herself back onto the dock, shortly followed by Lily. They ran to where the adults stood, grabbing their towels on the way.

"This is so much better than going to the beach." Mia said referring to the disaster that had happened a mere month ago. "I can't believe you own a lake Grandma! Not only that, you own a lake and you forgot about it!"

"Well, I am quite busy Mia. I don't get a lot of vacation time. That's why I like it out here, no connections to the world out there."

"A security nightmare." Joe mumbled, earning a few giggles from the girls.

"It's so perfect that you two own this place together!" Mia shrieked jumping up and down. "Like that is a kind fate."

"It's a lucky coincidence Mia. Now don't shout." Clarisse said grinning at her excited granddaughter. They had been there approximately a day, and Mia had already settled in and began to pester again.

"Fine, but you have to come in Grandma. You haven't been swimming this_ entire_ time."

"Amelia, we've been here for a day."

"I went swimming."

"You were thrown in." She responded, wagging a finger at the young princess.

Mia huffed but immediately started grinning again.

"Can you take us night swimming Joe? Please..." She dragged out the 'e' in 'please' and clasped her hands together, Lily following suit.

"Night swimming?" Joseph asked, looking at them skeptically.

"Yes, where you swim while it's dark and it's a lot of fun and there's glow stick involved!" Mia said in one breath.

"Well, alright. We can't just leave your Grandmother in the cabin though..."

"She can come too. Right Grandma?"

"I can stay in the cabin..." Clarisse said nervously, not liking where this was going.

"No, you will not. Sorry girls if I can't watch you and your Grandmother at the same time we can't do it. There isn't any other security out here."

"Grandma, please..." Mia and Lily rotated their bodies to now face Clarisse, taking the same tactic they had used on Joe.

The Queen sighed, no matter how long you are queen, when your granddaughter begs and looks at you like _that,_ there is no saying no.

"Fine, but jut for your sakes. Heaven knows how I'm going to get through this week."

"Thank you!" Mia hugged her Grandmother, much to her surprise and then ran back to the dock with Lily, the two squealing with excitement.

"That was a nice thing for you to do, I thought you weren't going to cave."

"One day you will see, that when a child gives you that look, you won't be able to say no."

"Sounds like Mia is going to have a spoiled life from here on out."

"Most likely, I _am_ her Grandmother. Isn't that what we're for?"

The two chuckled, before going back to watching the girls in the water. Amelia was quite acrobatic, while in the water anyway.

"She did that to get you swimming." Joseph said smirking to himself at the cleverness of the girl he had come to think of as his own grandchild.

"Oh I know, but she's also right. We're here to have fun, and I need to start having that. I need to 'loosen up.'"

"And you're doing that by night swimming...?"

"I have to start somewhere, besides it could be fun. Amelia and I rarely do things that don't involve being Royals together."

"Last time you did that you got in a car accident..."

"That was neither mine or Amelia's fault, the emergency brake broke!"

The two laughed.

"Well let's hope that this turns out a little better."

"Indeed, and if you even try to throw me in only three people are going to be returning to the Palace!" She said in a faux seriousness.

Joseph laughed.

"No promises my Queen. No promises."

**A.N: This is just a drabble that I couldn't get out of my head. May continue it, may not. R&R please and thank you! (Oh and by the way, night swimming is something that exists and it is actually really fun.) Kisses!**


End file.
